Their Own Little Paradise
by TheDancingDevil
Summary: this is a SasuNaru One-shot, contains yaoi! it was orignally for some one on DA for winning a contest and became very popular so its now on here


It was lunch time. Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, Hinata and Sasuke were sitting at their usual table discussing random stuff that had happened as always.

"Seriously though Naruto you actually smell of ramen" Kiba stated sniffing at said blond's hair

"What the hell Kiba! And what are you doing!" Naruto shouted at him blushing as he pushed him away since he was sitting directly next to the blond and all

"Ha-ha I was just saying" Kiba laughed b I really feel like punching the living day lights out of him/b but Naruto knew he couldn't because Sasuke was sitting on the other side of him smirking. bGod that is so annoying/b he thought huffing and crossing his arms. "Sasuke come on take a sniff and tell me if you agree" bokay now I'm not only going to punch Kiba I'm going to mur-/b Naruto's thoughts were suddenly cut off by a hand being placed on the back of his chair making him shiver and look to the side only to see Sasuke sniffing his hair with his eyes closed. The blond was to shocked to say nor do anything I mean he wasn't exactly sniffing him it was more like he was inhaling Naruto's scent, as in never wanting to lose it.b Shit. What the hell was he doing? People would get the wrong idea not to mention Sakura would kill me./b Naruto grimaced at that thought.

"S-sasuke what …" Naruto gulped as he inhaled again this was so not normal for the raven "what the hell teme!" Naruto finally shouted as he pushed Sasuke away, onyx eyes met sapphire ones before Naruto looked back to the table, no one seemed to have noticed what just happened, not even Kiba who was talking to Hinata from across the table. b Did I perhaps think I shouted at him when actually I whispered? Ah crap I can't think straight/b. Naruto thought as he tucked his hair behind his ear and quickly glanced at Sasuke. Blushing again as he noticed the other boy was staring at him with those same expressionless eyes that he always seems to lose himself in. However said blond was once again brought back to reality by Kiba placing his hand on his blond friends shoulder.

"What happened Naruto? You ok? You don't look so good?" Kiba asked -worry now present in his voice-.

"Yeah I'm fine I just need a drink …" Naruto whispered back with a fake smile as he stood up and left the table, running his hand through his hair as he walked.

"Gee I hope he's ok" Kiba sighed "so anyway Sasuke what did little naru-chan smell like then?" Sasuke gave his friend a questioning look. "Oh come on you honestly thought I wouldn't notice you practically inhaling his scent" Kiba asked laughing almost too eager to find out the ravens answer.

Sasuke smirked "He smelt like" he then paused as he stared in the direction Naruto had just walked in before he continued "nothing at all like ramen" and with that he stood up and left the table leaving Kiba with a satisfied look plastered on his face.

itch theres only one place that he goes when he either gets confused or embarrassedi Sasuke knew exactly where to go to find the blond as he always had to be the one to go after him whenever he pulled one of his moods as Sakura and Hinata didn't actually know about this place was and Sasuke never even let Kiba go after Naruto any way as he still didn't trust the mutt enough to look after the blond or the place that Naruto likes to call 'their own little paradise'. Sasuke mentally smiled at the memory.

i It was the first time when Naruto ever got upset. Some girl had teased him about the scars on his cheeks telling him that they looked disgusting and that he should wear a paper bag over his head. Naruto got so upset that he ran out of the classroom and to the roof top, not actually knowing where he was he became scared and worried that no one would find him and started to cry. Meanwhile a certain raven had stuck up for the blond and went in search to find him –following the sound of sobs and sniffs- sitting in front of a wall looking up at the sky. Sasuke sat down next to the boy and comforted him telling him that the girl had been dealt with by some friends of his (who later on became Naruto's as well). And for the first time ever said blond laughed, looking at Sasuke and then the sky claiming the roof top to be 'their own little paradise' i.

Sasuke ran up the last flight of stairs until he was directly in front of the door leading to the roof top. He caught his breath then opened the door. Searching the roof for a tuff of bright blond hair which he finally spotted in the same place he had found the boy all those years ago. Sasuke smiled as the other boy looked at him and then up at the sky. "Do you remember the first time we found this place?" Naruto asked as the raven haired boy sat next to him and nodded. "I was crying after that bitch teased me about my scars" Sasuke chuckled lightly at the comment about Ino. She really could be a real pain in the arse some times. "and then you came up here to check on me and told me that your- well I guess our- friends had dealt with her and just sat next to me like you doing now and listened to me talk about my family" Sasuke smiled again and looked up at the sky so many possibilities were out there in the world for them both. And much like the blond next to him Sasuke was brought back down to earth as he felt something soft touch his cheek. "thank you Sasuke for all ways being there and putting up with me I really do appreciate it" Naruto smiled the sweetest smile in the world at Sasuke who –of course- smiled back and leaned in closer to the blond who's smile never wavered as Sasuke attached their lips together in a wonderfully sweet passionate kiss. "I will always be here for you Naruto whenever you need anything I would be there in a heartbeat, heck, that's what you do when you're in love isn't it?" said blond blushed and nodded before smiling again and hugging the other boy "I love you too Sasuke I always have" he whispered in the ravens ear as said boy hugged him closer in a warm tight embrace. "I know Naruto I just needed to here you say it" he said pulling said blond away a little before attaching their lips together again, letting their hearts leave the comfort of their rib cages to give to the other.

"I just have one question" Naruto stated now resting his head on his boyfriends lap

"hmm" Sasuke replied playing with Naruto's hair

"I don't really smell like ramen do I?" the blond asked sitting up and looking straight at Sasuke who chuckled.

"No you don't Naruto. Kiba may have a better nose than dog but trust me you don't smell like ramen" Sasuke responded placing a light kiss on the blond's lips.

"So then what do I smell like?" Naruto asked cocking his head to the side.

"Like my own special paradise" Sasuke smiled making Naruto blush and smile back.

And once again Kiba's stupidness has lead to a moment no one will forget…


End file.
